Some devices include waveguides for providing near-to-eye display capabilities. For example, a head mounted display (“HMD”) can include a number of waveguides to provide a single-eye display or a dual-eye display to a user. Some devices are designed to provide a computer generated image (“CGI”) to a user, while other devices are designed to provide a mixed environment display, which includes superimposing a CGI over a real-world view. Thus, a user can see a real-world view of objects in their surrounding environment along with a CGI, a feature that is sometimes referred to as an “augmented reality display” because a user's view of the world can be augmented with a CGI. Although such devices are becoming more commonplace, developments to improve the sharpness of displayed images will continue to be a priority.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.